The Adventures of Team Cuties
by pikaKix33
Summary: Eevee and Skitty just became an exploration team. Instead of Team Agile being the main characters, they'll be off to an adventure of their own. And soon, they made a friend. A recent team has been recruited in the guild and Eevee starts to fall in love with one of the members there... What's gonna happen when he came into her life?


**Author's notes: **Welcome to um… this?

**Spoiler!** Please don't read this if you haven't read my other fan fiction: Explorers in Love!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon and I will never will!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Picnic at the Apple Woods**

Eevee caught a glimpse of Riolu and Pikachu.

"OMG! Skitty!" Eevee exclaimed, "Nya?" "I just saw the two legendary heroes!"

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but you need to do your first job," Chatot interrupted their conversation.

"Aw…" Both of them sighed.

"Anyway, here's your first mission," Chatot stopped and continued, "Please collect some apples at the Apple Woods!"

"Will do!" Eevee raised a paw, "Nya!" Skitty cheered. The both of them climbed up the ladder and outside the guild.

**~!~**

They have reached the Apple Woods, "Well… Let's start our first mission!" Eevee broke the silence, "Nyokay!" Skitty cheered lightheartedly.

"Tackle!" Skitty charged the enemy. The opponent fainted.

**~!~**

"Psychic!" Exeggutor's eyes glow light blue as it carried Skitty high up in the air, "Nyaa Help!" "Skitty no!" "Shadow… Ball!" Eevee fired a black and purple ball of energy from its mouth and fired it at the Exeggutor.

"Let me power up your shadow ball. Moon blast!" A cotton candy Pokémon fired a bright ball at the opponent. The Exeggutor fainted, "Oh my Arceus! Thanks so much!" Eevee thanked the Pokémon, "What's your name?"

"My name's Swirlix! May I join your team?" "Sure! You're cute after all because we're the Team Cuties!" "Nya! That's right!" Skitty butted in the conversation.

"Hey! Why are we here, Celebi?" A voice was heard from behind, "Huh? Who was that?" Swirlix asked, "I don't know but let's check," Eevee whispered, "But don't talk too loud and make sure we're hidden!" "Nya… okay," Skitty murmured.

They peeked through the bushes and saw a cute pink floating Pokémon and another Pokémon colored green with a long leaf, "Oh my dear Grovyle, I just wanted to spend more time with _you_," she giggled.

"Aw! That's so cute! They're having a picnic!" Eevee exclaimed but in a whispering tone, "Nya, I know right?" Skitty muttered, "Should we help them? That Grovyle looks pretty dense about the fact that the Celebi has a huge interest in him," Swirlix explained, "And you know they're from the legend right?" "Sure and we know!" Eevee agreed.

"Come on, _honey_! You could at least rest and spend more time with _moi_!" Grovyle heard a few more giggles, "Quit being weird!" "What do you mean weird, dear?" "Ugh. Never mind. Let's eat!" "Sure! Tee hee!" she giggled once more, _"Gee, can't she get any weirder?" _Grovyle thought, looking irritated as he began munching on a Sitrus Berry.

"So… Girls, How're we gonna help that Grovyle?" Swirlix asked softly, "Nya! Why not introduce ourselves first!" Skitty answered, "Hey, good idea, Skitty!" Eevee almost screamed.

"First we'll pretend to be lost, okay?" Eevee reminded them, "Nyokay!"

**~!~**

"Hey who're those Pokémon over there?" Grovyle pointed the three Pokémon walking on all fours/ floating, making them visible to the "couple", "Oh! Hello! My name's Eevee and these are my friends: Skitty and Swirlix," "Nya!" "Hi!"

"Umm… Hello there! My name is-" Celebi tried to introduce herself (A/N: Celebi is known to be genderless but why is **it** in love with Grovyle? She's supposed to be a girl!) "Celebi! We heard you from the legendary story! And you must be Grovyle!" "Hey," Grovyle stopped eating his berries, "So… You must be here to…?" "Nya! To collect apples for the guild!" Skitty interrupted.

"So you guys are explorers?" "Yup!" Eevee answered.

**~!~**

"Umm… Celebi?" Swirlix floated towards Celebi, "Do you have a crush on _Mr. Dense_ over there?" "You mean Grovyle-kins? Yes! But I can't really tell him because…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK…**

"_Umm… Grovyle?" Her face heated up._

"_Yeah, what is it?" his face turned around._

_In her imagination, his face turned around slowly and brought his world's most handsome face in the world. Her face was even redder than before, "Umm… Uhh…" She was speechless, "What? If you wanna do something that can boost our friendship then sure! So what do you wanna do?"_

_Celebi snapped back to reality but her whole face was still red, "Oh! Um... Yeah! Okay!" "Why can't I tell him?" She thought._

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

* * *

"Oh…" Swirlix sighed but spoke up again, "At least you get to tell him because this your chance!" "Well… You're right but… It's just that… He's too charming… that's all," She stuttered, "Who's charming?" A Pokémon overheard their conversation. It was _Grovyle_, _"Oh my Arceus! Oh my Arceus! It's him! It's him! What am I gonna do?!" _She thought as she started panicking.

"Hey? What's wrong?" He asked, sounding a _little_ bit concerned, "O-oh! Umm… I'm fine, dear Grovyle!" "Really? Or are you being odd again," "H-Hey! I'm not being odd! I just love you that's all!" She admitted but realized that she said it too loud that wild Pokémon started appearing in their area. She clasped her hands on her mouth.

"W-what did I just s-say?" "Oh no! A monster house! Shadow-" Eevee tried to make a black ball from her mouth but Swirlix interrupted, "Let me! Fairy Wind!" A pink wind blew away all the enemies, "Phew! That was close… Thanks, nya!" Skitty thanked Swirlix, "No problem!"

**~!~**

"What did you just say just now?" Grovyle asked as he was still surprised, "I-it's just that I'm tired of you calling me strange! I was giving you hints… To know that I like you," She stared at the ground, "Awwww! It's too cute!" Team Cuties commented, "I don't know what to say…" Grovyle stuttered and felt his cheeks burning.

Celebi locked her eyes at his as hers were glimmering, "I-I love you," "Nya! It's soo cute!" Skitty commented. Grovyle was speechless. He was not ready for this. Is he? He does not know what to do. What if he says he's not ready for this? What if she ignores him? What should he do _now_?

"I-I don't know what to say," "Its okay. I understand. I told you too soon," She stated, sounding disappointed, "Aww… Too bad," Team Cuties sighed, "But my love for you will never change. Just let me know if you're for me to be your _mate_," She winked, sounding much more confident and less weird.

He felt weird inside but shrugged and repeated her words, _"But my love for you will never change. Just let me know if you're for me to be your mate," _Is he ready?

"Oh no! We forgot to get the apples for the guild! We better go guys!" Eevee reminded their team about the apples, "Nya! Good luck being future mates!" Celebi blushed and giggled while Grovyle gave a small smile, "Byee!" Swirlix waved her… tail? They ran to a nearby staircase, "We'll never forget you guys!" Celebi waved at them as they disappeared.

* * *

**Author's notes:** LOL! Haha! I can't believe I made another story :3


End file.
